1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the activity of wakeboarding and in particular to a wakeboarding pool.
2. State of the Art
The activity of wakeboarding involves riding a wakeboard over the surface of a body of water. A rider of a wakeboard, or a wake boarder, is usually towed with a rope behind a motorboat. The wake boarder holds onto the rope attached to the boat and the boat provides the speed, movement, and force required to cause the wake boarder to rise up out of the water and wakeboard across the surface of the water. Once on the surface of the water, the wake boarder can maneuver behind the boat and perform turns, tricks and other skills. Using edging techniques, the rider can move outside of the wake or cut rapidly in toward the wake, as desired. Jumps can be performed by hitting the wake and launching into the air.
However, the activity of wakeboarding can be negatively influenced by several irrepressible factors, such as the location of a body of water suitable for the activity of wakeboarding, accessibility to a boat suitable for towing a wake boarder, the weather, the water conditions, and the size and experience of the wake boarder. At times, these factors can prohibit wakeboarding altogether.
Thus, there is a need in the wakeboarding industry for a system and apparatus that addresses the above-described concerns and makes the activity of wakeboarding more convenient and accessible to the masses.